omegaseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
History of Sign Ups
=Main Series= Omega 1 Sign Up (must be PM'd to me) Member Name: Name: Nickname: Weapon Type: Job: Appearance: Gender: Age (earth human years): Weight (in pounds): Element: Bio (optional): Entrance Music (optional, for tournament entrances and victories only): Omega 2 Omega 2 would split the sign up into two categories, Basic Sign Up and Battle Sign Up. Entrance Music was dropped, while Height, Weapon Name, Weapon Picture, Weapon Bio, Skills/Magic and Limit Break were added. Basic Basic Sign Up Name: Nickname (optional): Gender: Height (optional): Weight (optional): Appearance: Age (character's age not yours, must be at least 16): Bio (optional): Battle Battle Sign Up Job Class: Element: Weapon Type: Weapon Name (optional): Weapon Picture (optional): Weapon Bio (optional): Skills/Magic* (5 max): Limit Break** (1 only): Omega 3: Dark Resurrection Basic Special Skill and Racer were added. Element was transferred to Basic from Battle. Basic Sign Up Name: Nickname(s)*: Gender: Height*: Weight*: Appearance: Age: Race: Special Skill: Element: Bio*: Battle Weapon Picture, and Weapon Bio were dropped. Battle Sign Up 1* Job Class: Weapon Type: Weapon Name: Skills/Magic: ? ? ? ? ? Limit Break: Omega 4 In order to remove "optional" from copy and pasted sign ups, asterisks and a Notes section was utilized. Basic Mutation, Mutation Appearance and Trance Aura Color were added. Basic Sign Up Name: Nickname(s)*: Gender: Height*: Weight*: Appearance: Age: Race: Special Skills: Element: Trance Aura Color: Mutation: Mutation Appearance*: Bio*: Battle Weapon Picture returned. Battle Sign Up* Job Class: Weapon Type: Weapon Name*: Weapon Picture*: Skills/Magic**: ? ? ? ? Limit Break: Notes * = Optional **= You can have as much attacks as you like but only the main 4 will help you activate your limit break and trance, unless you have the special skill 'Added Attack' Omega 5 The asterisk system was replaced with a color system in order to further improve copy and pasted sign ups. Basic Name was changed to Real Name. Race was changed to Species. Alias and Code Name were added. Basic Sign Up Real Name: Alias: Nickname(s): Code Name(s): Gender: Height: Weight: Appearance: Age: Species: Special Skills: Element: Trance Aura Color: Guardian Force: Mutation: Mutation Appearance: Bio: Battle Skills was renamed Techs to avoid confusion with Special Skills. Battle Sign Up Job Class: Weapon Type: Weapon Name: Weapon Picture: Techs/Magic: ? ? ? ? Limit Break: Notes Color Gray = Optional, also Real Name means the Real Name of your character not YOUR real name. Battle Sign Up is completely optional. Color Blue = Optional if you will not be doing the Battle Sign Up Omega 6 Originally Omega 6 was set to have almost identical sign up sheets to Omega 5. Basic Code Name and Alias were removed while Real Name was renamed back to Name under the presumption it would deal with all 3 categories. Height and Weight were removed. Element was removed as it is now selected by Special Skills and Guardian Forces. Basic Sign Up Name: Nickname(s): Appearance: Age: Species: Trance Aura Color: Guardian Forces: - - - Mutation: Mutation Appearance: Special Skills: Bio: Battle Weapon Picture was removed once more. Battle Sign Up Job Class: Weapon Type: Weapon Name: Techs/Magic: - - - - Limit Break: Notes Color Silver = Optional, also Real Name means the Real Name of your character not YOUR real name. For Bios, you may simply paste a link to your profile on the Wikia. Color Red = Optional if you will not be doing the Battle Sign Up Color Green = You can have as much attacks as you like but only the main 4 will help you activate your limit break and trance. =Other= Omega 3: The Clash of the Elements Renamed Character Profiles, Omega 3 TCOTE would use a variation of Omega 3 Dark Resurrection's sign up. Basic Basic Member Name: Name: Nickname(s): Age: Race: Bio/Personality: Element/Position in RP: Special Skill (s): Battle Battle Job Class(s): Weapon Type(s): Weapon Name(s): Appearance: Omega Destruction Omega Destruction would use two new different sign ups, inspired by Omega 5's sign up. Ject Sign Up Number: < Every Ject has a 3-digit serial number. > Nickname: < Jects don't have actual birth names, only serial numbers, nickname serves as your character's name. > Appearance: < Link or description. > Age: < Jects can't be over the age of 16. > Powers: < Like mutants in X-Men, or the show Heroes, Jects have unique powers. No god like powers, no flying, no teleportation. Etc. All Jects wear collars that suppress their powers. > Preferred Weapon Type: < Jects don't have their own weapons, they do however train sometimes with certain weapon types. > Personality: < Jects don't really need bios as they all have very little experiences. Personality is used instead to help describe your character. > Human Sign Up Name: < Character's name > Nickname: Appearance: < Link or description. > Age: < For Humans, your character must be 18+. > Occupation: < At the start of the RP every human character must work in Deadpool in some form, such as a Researcher, Engineer, Medic, Doctor, Janitor, Trainer, Roofer, etc. > Weapon Type: < Weapon used in battle > Bio: < Character's brief biography. >